darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-02-25 - Jedi Propoganda
(continued from GNN Report) ...The message that one Master Divak Tan is currently sending to the Galactic Senate leaves me with much grief, and while he is doing it without the slightest regard for honesty, as I made my announcement yesterday known and not hidden, it is but a duty of mine to share the opinions of the Jedi Order with the greater public. I quote: Greetings Senators of the Republic: '''''Your new Supreme Justice, Isabella Jacque, recently made a grave error regarding her role in Government, or she made a deliberate attempt to radically change it: She attempted to create legislation from the seat of the Supreme Justice without regard to the Senate. In the Republic system of law, the duty of the Justice is to interpret and enforce the law, not draft it. What she has done flies directly in the face of each Planetary System's right to a voice in the Galactic Senate. Has not the Senate voted twice in the past three months to uphold amnesty for the Jedi? Has not the senate consistently voted down amendments that would limit the power of the Jedi? No. The Jedi are not perfect, but we hold ourselves accountable to ourselves and would be more than willing to share our decisions regarding discipline and oversight with the Senate. However, in order for the system to work, the Senate must stand up for itself! Don't let Isabella Jaque draft legislation from the bench. That, my friends, is the behavior of a dictator. Signed, The Jedi Order Now, I'm not sure if the some members of the Jedi Order completely understand what I did yesterday. I am but human, and perhaps my language was not clear enough. Corscuant alone, is not the Republic. The Supreme Court alone, is not the entire Republic Judicial System-- but the highest court, the last stop. I stand behind the actions I so took, as a measure to bring about security for the people of Coruscant, and for the Courts of Coruscant. Coruscant is not mighty Kuat, or prosperous Bothawui; it is not stoic Mon Calamari, or fearless Corellia. It is not the healer, Thyferra; nor is it peaceful Alderaan, or the many other Republic Member Worlds by which we can classify ourselves /as/ a Republic. Coruscant, is but one planet among many, who's leader, in consultation with Coruscant nobles, and the offices of regard, decided to take action against such blatant acts of unsubstantiated and often ultimate consequence. It is said in the Jedi Code that Jedi will in no way move to sway the influence of politics to benefit themselves, and act only in accordance with morals and deeds that uphold and protect peace, and justice. Yet again, we are faced with a self-declared breach of supposed Jedi Ethics. Where does this end? Is it said somewhere therein, also, that those who decide to embark upon a different, peaceful path, shall then there earn the wrath of the Jedi if they deem it evil to them? This is a democracy; I have not enacted a police state on Coruscant, I have not enacted Republic-wide jurisdiction with which to cast down in ruin the Jedi's autonomy; it is not my right to do so-- no, I have done, what I deem, is in the best interests to the continued harmony and perseverance of Coruscant. It was but a short week ago that the former Supreme Justice, Sho'lar Vreeth, rallied the Senate to once again consider the matter of Jedi Amnesty in the Republic. It was also that very same day, that the Supreme Justice was found cut to pieces in the courtyard of a blocked and guarded, Jedi Retreat. The days of an open door and a friendly ear, the days of protection and diplomacy, the very days of peace and justice themselves as the Jedi's top priority, are no more. The Jedi Order professes to be willing to discuss how they police themselves. Discussion, does not meet the burden of remedy that we as a people seek. Action, does. As it stands, prior to the former Supreme Justice's death, two Padawan Learners of the Jedi Order, had been secretly found to be involved in mass murder of a ship's crew. It was some weeks before the Republic planet in question, through their own investigations, was to learn of the entire affair. Indeed, this same Master who distributes this political wedge-attempt throughout the Senate, attempted to bribe a public official in exchange for making the situation go away. That public official, was me. I would do no such thing, and while the statement was made that without it the Jedi would withdraw their support-- this is something I came to expect. Serious days, ladies and gentlemen; the Supreme Justice is dead, and High Baron Ono of Kuat, has vanished without a trace, arguably connected to this one affair alone. Say to me, does this sort of occurrence warrant discussion, or action? I count any Republic Citizen as a witness to the deeds of the Jedi Order in recent months; do they witness much which does not bring a tear to their eye, or a shadowed fear upon their heart? These are not the emotions which the ancestors of the Jedi are remembered for-- why is there an allowance that this is to be the common pass now? I relay, again, that I do not make my opinions nor the laws of Coruscant or of the Supreme Court of the Republic, the laws of any other Republic World. I have great faith in my fellow planetary dignitaries, and I have the utmost faith and respect for members of the Galactic Senate-- ours was the same seat for a period of time in which we rallied together, and circumvented a decaying political dynasty. Now is the time for strong leaders of every world in the Republic, as well as the Galaxy, to make a stand in their vision for a better unity. One where war does not threaten to break the bounds of peace, and the semantics of bickering and petty squabbles, threaten to break down communications on the most basic of levels. I have nothing to hide, no ulterior motive, nor do I wield the hand of a dictator-- the people of Coruscant, the Unified Command Council, the Galactic Senate, Republic World Leaders everywhere, would have no such thing. I say clearly, then: The Worlds of the Republic, are free to police themselves, and WILL not be pressed or coerced under duress, to follow the example I have set for Coruscant. Former Supreme Justice Doraman Palpatine, Former Supreme Justice Sho'lar Vreeth, believed in this, as I believe in it too. There are better days to come; we, as leaders in the Republic, owe nothing /less/ than this, to the people. Thank you for your ear, and your time.